Secretos
by Kairy-Ann
Summary: Todo tiene un principio y un fin, solo que el fin puede estar más cerca de lo que parece. Harry tiene sueños extraños, todos buscan una joya y quizás Voldemort no sea el enemigo más poderoso esta vez.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Soy Yuuki-chan18. Os dejó con esta historia que estaba rondando por mi cabeza desde hace tiempo. Acepto todo tipo de críticas. Espero que os guste. Esto es solo el prólogo. **

**Disclaimer: No soy rubia ni inglesa por lo tanto no soy J.K. y ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo algunos que irán apareciendo con el tiempo.**

...

Una figura subía a toda velocidad la ladera de la montaña, mirando continuamente hacia atrás. Había perdido su varita asi que no tenía oportunidad de defenderse. Al volver la cabeza hacia atrás tropezó, cayendo con fuerza al suelo. Se quejó y tocó su frente al notar algo húmedo en ella. Sangre.

-¿Creías que podías huir de mí?- preguntó un encapuchado acercándose lentamente a él. -¿pensabas que tenías alguna posibilidad de escapar?

El hombre se dio la vuelta lentamente observando horrorizado desde el suelo, como aquel encapuchado se acercaba cada vez más. Intentó alejarse arrastrándose por el suelo, hasta que su espalda chocó contra un árbol. Sabiendo que iba a morir, el hombre levantó la cabeza intentando no aparentar su temor.

-Dime donde está la joya, y tu muerte será rápida- dijo el encapuchado.

-Jamás.- dijo con seguridad olvidando su temor.- Jamás os la entregaremos.

El encapuchado soltó un bufido y unas cuantas maldiciones en un idioma que el hombre no alcanzó a entender.

-La encontraremos tarde o temprano. Tenemos la eternidad para hacerlo. Asi que, ¿porqué no me ahorras un poco de trabajo?

El hombre no dijo nada dando a entender que seguía firme en su respuesta.

-Bien, tu lo has querido.- se acercó al hombre con deliberada lentitud mientras éste miraba hacia los lados intentando buscar una salida posible.

Soltó un quejido mientras cerraba los ojos cuando el hombre lo alzó por el cuello con una sola mano haciendo que sus pies ya no tocaran el suelo. Abrió los ojos mientras intentaba respirar y lo único que vio fue el brillo de un par de colmillos.

-Adios viejo.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar.

...

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado. Si es así, dadle al botoncito verde^^, me haría mucha ilusión.**

**Yuuki-chan18**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, les dejo el primer capítulo. No tomo en cuenta el 7º libro y del 6º solo la parte en que Dumbledore muere y Harry corta con Ginny al final. Nada de Horrocruxes.**

Capítulo 1:

Harry despertó sobresaltado y empapado en sudor. Tanteó la mesita de noche en busca de sus gafas. Cuando las encontró se las puso y suspiró fuertemente llevándose las manos a la cabeza con desesperación, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Era la tercera vez, en esa semana, que soñaba lo mismo. Un encapuchado persiguiendo a otro hombre preguntándole por una joya para después acabar matándole sin haberle sacado la información.

Se levantó de la cama con pesadez. Ya no iba a poder dormir en lo que restaba de noche. Se acercó hasta la jaula que había en la mesa, donde dormitaba tranquila Hedwig. Se sentó en la silla con resignación y cogió el libro "Quidditch a través de los tiempos". Pasó las hojas con lentitud sin detenerse siquiera a leerlas, puesto que su mente estaba fija en aquel sueño. ¿Qué significaba?. Nada bueno, eso seguro, aunque aun conservaba la esperanza de que todo fuera producto de su imaginación.

Miró por la ventana. Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a iluminar las calles de Privet Drive.

De repente vio como dos lechuzas se acercaban a toda velocidad hacia su ventana, la cual abrió rápidamente. Identificó a una de las lechuzas como Pig. La otra parecía ser de Hogwarts. Cogió las cartas que traían ambas lechuzas y un paquete y les dio un poco de agua y algo de comer para que descansaran después de haber hecho ese viaje.

Desenrolló el pergamino que había traído la lechuza de Hogwarts. Reconoció la letra como la de Hagrid. Volvió a sentarse y comenzó a leer.

**Querido Harry:**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños! **(¿Era su cumpleaños? Ni siquiera se había acordado) **Espero que estés pasándolo bien y que no te estén molestando mucho los Dursley. Te hice un pastel, viene en el paquete, espero que te guste.**

**Hagrid.**

Un pastel hecho por Hagrid. Solo lo comería cuando quisiera romperse los dientes, aunque apreciaba el gesto del semigigante.

Abrió la carta que había traído Pig, la cual estaba escrita por Ron.

**Querido Harry:**

**¡Felicidades! ¿Qué tal te está sentando la mayoría de edad? Mi madre quiere que vengas a pasar el resto del verano con nosotros. Entre tu y yo, creo que lo único que quiere es montarte un fiesta y hacerte probar su nuevo pastel de chocolate y crema. No me malinterpretes, yo también quiero que vengas. Mi padre irá hoy a buscarte esta tarde y te traerá mediante aparición conjunta. Siento decírtelo ahora pero no creo que te importe. Hermione llegó hace dos días, te manda recuerdos y felicitaciones junto con Ginny. Bueno, pues nos vemos esta tarde compañero.**

**Se despide**

**Ron Weasly**

Aquella carta había desterrado su sueño a un segundo plano de su mente y le había alegrado el día. No vería a sus tíos en lo que quedaba de verano y esa misma tarde vería a sus amigos. Cogió un pergamino y lo partió en dos. En uno de ellos le daba las gracias a Hagrid por las felicitaciones y el pastel, y en el otro que estaba ansioso por que llegara la tarde. Ató ambos pergaminos a las patas de las lechuzas y las sacó por la ventana. Observó como se alejaban y cuando desaparecieron de su vista se dio media vuelta y comenzó a guardar sus cosas en el baúl. No creía que sus tíos se molestaran cuando les dijera que esa tarde se iba. Cuando fue a guardar el libro "Quidditch a través de los tiempos" irremediablemente se acordó de su sueño.

Harry bufó y se sentó en la cama. Se debatía entre contárselo a sus amigos o no hacerlo. Después de mantener una discusión consigo mismo decidió contarles lo que había soñado, después de todo seguramente le dijeran que era solo un sueño y que no tenía de que preocuparse. Sí, eso lo relajaría.

Bajó a la sala y se encontró a los Dursley desayunando y viendo la televisión. Se acercó con cautela a ellos.

-Tio Vernon- comenzó él- está tarde me iré a casa de los Weasly.

-Haz lo que quieras mocoso-contestó sin siquiera apartar su mirada de la pantalla.

Harry se encogió de hombros y subió a su habitación para terminar de guardar las cosas en su baúl. Tenía el presentimiento de que ese año o iba a ser nada tranquilo.

…...

A las cinco de la tarde en punto tocaron el timbre de la puerta. Harry se incorporó de su cama y escuchó la voz del Señor Weasly.

-¡Oh! Señor Dursley, me alegro de volver a verlo. ¿Cómo está pasando el verano?- preguntó con inusitada alegría.

Harry se asomó por las escaleras y vio a su tío Vernon con cara de pocos amigos y sin ningún tipo de ánimo para seguir la conversación que había iniciado el pelirrojo.

-¡Mocoso! ¡Baja ahora mismo te buscan!-gritó su tío.

Harry se apresuró a ir a por su baúl y a por la jaula donde estaba Hedwig. Bajó precipitadamente las escaleras y se colocó enfrente del Señor Weasly.

-Hola Señor Weasly- saludó él impaciente por marcharse de allí cuanto antes.

-Harry, cuanto me alegro de verte. ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó

El aludido asintió mientras se preparaba para el viaje. No le gustaba nada la aparición conjunta. Se volvió para mirar a su tío.

-Eh... bueno... adiós- se despidió.

El Señor Weasly le cogió por el brazo y sonrió.

-Hasta otra Señor Dursley- dijo mientras desaparecía de allí con Harry rumbo a la Madriguera.

Harry se tambaleó cuando tocó el suelo y Hedwig ululó molesta. Caminaron los dos rumbo a la Madriguera que se encontraba a solo unos metros de allí.

-Por cierto Harry. Feliz cumpleaños.- le felicitó.

-Gracias Señor Weasly-agradeció él.

Entraron ambos en la casa y Harry dejó las cosas en la sala.

-Molly, querida, ya hemos llegado.

La Señora Weasly se asomó desde la pequeña cocina y sonrió abiertamente mientras se acercaba al moreno y le abrazaba fuertemente.

-Felicidades cariño. Pero mírate, estás muy delgado... - le miró con desaprobación frunciendo el ceño- Tienes que comer más querido, yo me encargaré de eso. Ahora ve a saludar a los chicos, están en el cuarto de Ron.

Harry sonrió y se alejó de allí para comenzar a subir las escaleras que daban al cuarto del pelirrojo. Oía las voces de sus dos mejores amigos que al parecer no se habían percatado de su llegada. Tocó suavemente la puerta para segundos después escuchar un adelante. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a los dos sentados en la cama de Ron.

-¡Harry!- exclamó Hermione mientras se lanzaba a abrazarle. - ¡Felicidades! ¡Ya eres mayor de edad! ¡Puedes hacer magia fuera de la escuela! ¿Has intentado algún hechizo? ¿Cuál has...?

-Hermione, acaba de llegar- protestó Ron mientras se acercaba a ellos- no le agobies.

Harry rió mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Gracias Hermione. Sí soy mayor de edad. Sí, lo se. Y no, no he intentado ningún hechizo... aun.

-¿Y qué tal el verano?- cuestionó Ron sentándose a su lado.- ¿Te han molestado mucho los muggles?

-En realidad no demasiado. Comparado con otros ha sido el mejor verano. ¿Y vosotros?

-Yo estuve en Alemania- contestó Hermione contenta.- Mis padres tenían que ir a una convención de dentistas y aproveche para ir con ellos.

-Pues yo me quedé aquí- murmuró Ron resignado.- Ya no aguanto más a Fred y a George... ¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide.- Se levantó para coger dos paquetes que había en una pequeña mesa.-Toma, tus regalos de cumpleaños. El más pequeño es el de Hermione.

Harry abrió primero el de la chica y vió un libro titulado "Combate las Artes Oscuras".

-Pensé que te vendría bien-dijo Hermione- con todo eso de Quien-tú-sabes...

-Gracias Mione- agradeció sinceramente.

-Vamos, abre el mío.- apremió Ron.

Harry desenvolvió el regalo de Ron, el cual también era una libro solo que titulado "Como conseguir a la bruja de tus sueños". Harry enarcó una ceja cuando lo leyó y se le escapó una risita. De repente se puso serio.

-Oigan chicos, quería contarles algo que me ha pasado esta semana.

Harry les contó el sueño que había tenido durante tres noches. Ron y Hermione tenían cara de circunstancias. Ron le dijo que no se preocupara, que seguramente sería un sueño como cualquier otro, mientras que Hermione dijo que investigaría haber si encontraba algo.

Una lechuza entró por la ventana y se dirigió a Hermione.

-¡Oh! El Profeta, no me acordaba que llegaba hoy.- la chica pagó a la lechuza y observó la portada leyéndola detenidamente.

De repente Harry palideció al ver el cadáver que ocupaba la primera plana y le arrebató el periódico a Hermione, que se estaba quejando por la forma en que se lo había quitado.

-Chicos, tenemos un problema.-murmuró seriamente haciendo que Hermione dejara de quejarse.- Este- señaló al cadáver- es el hombre de mi sueño.

**Espero que les guste. ¿reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias por los reviews ^^

**YondaimeLuminati: capuya indecente sin compasión? ya verás cuando te pille. Me alegro que te haya gustado jeje, y lamentablemente para ti, los capítulos siguientes serán más largos xD**

**Krisy Weasley: Gracias por tu review n_n. Si, ya la tengo desarrollada en mi mente, la verdad es que desde hace bastante tiempo. Me alegro que te gustara^^**

**Bueno les dejo con el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: No soy rubia ni inglesa, por lo tanto no soy J.K y los personajes no me pertenecen.**

_De repente Harry palideció al ver el cadáver que ocupaba la primera plana y le arrebató el periódico a Hermione, que se estaba quejando por la forma en que se lo había quitado._

_-Chicos, tenemos un problema.-murmuró seriamente haciendo que Hermione dejara de quejarse.- Este- señaló al cadáver- es el hombre de mi sueño._

-¡¿Qué?- exclamaron ambos asombrados.

Harry tragó saliva y comenzó a leer la noticia en voz alta.

-A primera hora de la mañana, ha sido encontrado el cadáver de Elías Anderson de 60 años, a las afueras de Londres. Según los medimagos murió desangrado aunque aun no saben exactamente como se produjo la muerte. Elías Anderson trabajaba en el Ministerio como inefable. Tanto su esposa como su hijo mayor e hija pequeña están muy afectados por la noticia que...

Harry dejó de leer puesto que no venía nada más de importancia. Soltó el periódico sobre la cama y dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Adiós a la esperanza de que todo fuera producto de mi imaginación.- murmuró apesumbrado.

-Oye Harry- llamó Hermione colocándose a su lado- ¿Estás seguro de que es el hombre de tu sueño? Quiero decir, puede que...

-Es él Hermione.-corroboró el ojiverde- Llevo tres noches soñando con él, estoy completamente seguro.

-Eso significa que el encapuchado de tu sueño también es real- dijo Ron.

Harry no dijo nada. Volvió a coger El Profeta, "trabajaba en el Ministerio como inefable" volvió a leer en voz baja.

-Trabajaba en el Departamento de Misterios-explicó Harry al recordar el trabajo de los inefables.

-Pero, ¿porqué le han matado?- preguntó Ron.

-Dijiste que el encapuchado mencionó algo de una joya, ¿verdad Harry?- cuestionó la chica con el ceño fruncido en señal de que estaba pensando.

-Si. Dijo que quería que se la entregaran y que tarde o temprano la encontrarían, ya que tenían la eternidad para hacerlo.

-¿Y si la joya tenía algo que ver con el trabajo del Señor Anderson? Me refiero a que... -Hermione se detuvo al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante-dijo Ron.

-Chicos, mamá dice que bajéis ya, que... ¡oh! Hola Harry.

Ginny Weasley estaba en la puerta con la mirada fija en el azabache. Harry tragó saliva cuando miró a Ginny.

-Eh... hola Ginny- saludó él sin saber que decir.

Hermione les miraba a los dos como si un partido de tenis se tratara y cogió a Ron por el brazo sacándolo de la habitación.

-Nosotros vamos bajando ya. Hasta luego.- se despidió Hermione mientras bajaba las escaleras ante las quejas de Ron que no quería dejar solos a su hermana y su ex.

Harry y Ginny desviaron la mirada sin saber que decirse. Harry había cortado con ella a finales del curso pasado por el peligro que suponía si Voldemort se enteraba. Un silencio incómodo comenzó a formarse entre ellos.

-Bueno, creo que... deberíamos bajar.- rompió el hielo Ginny

Harry asintió levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Por cierto Harry- el aludido se dio la vuelta para segundos después encontrar los labios de Ginny sobre los suyos. Poco después ella se separó dejando a un Harry muy sorprendido- Feliz cumpleaños.

Ginny salió de la habitación con una sonrisa en los labios mientras Harry aun seguía parado. Poco después salió del "pequeño" shock y sonrió de lado.

-Ha sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de todos- murmuró para si mismo para después bajar de la habitación.

…...

La fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry se celebró sin ninguna complicación. Los gemelos haciendo bromas cada dos por tres, varias de ellas dirigidas hacia Harry, según ellos por ser el cumpleañero. Ginny hablando con Hermione entre susurros, y la sonrisa pícara de la castaña le dio a entender que ya sabía cual había sido el regalo de Ginny. La señora Weasley le hizo probar su nuevo pastel de crema y chocolate - que estaba bastante bueno – tal y como había dicho Ron, mientras que éste y su padre no dejaban de comer.

Cuando su fiesta terminó todos se fueron a dormir puesto que era bastante tarde. Harry subió con Ron hasta el cuarto del pelirrojo comentando en voz baja la fiesta. Después de entrar en la habitación de Ron cerraron la puerta y ambos se colocaron sus pijamas.

-Bue... Buenas noches Harry- bostezó medio dormido Ron mientras se tumbaba en la cama.

-Buenas noches- contestó mientras veía como su amigo se dormía inmediatamente en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada. Harry se quitó las gafas y las dejó en la mesita. Se tumbó con cansancia mientras notaba como lentamente sus párpados se cerraban sin poder evitarlo.

…...

Harry observó una habitación bastante grande, iluminada solamente por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Distinguió una butaca y a una figura sentada en ella. Tanto él como la figura miraron hacia la puerta al notar que se había abierto. Una figura ataviada por una capa negra se acercó a la butaca.

-Maestro, lamento comunicarle que no la hemos encontrado aun.

A pesar de que Harry no pudo distinguir su rostro, si reconoció la voz. Era la del encapuchado de su anterior sueño, estaba seguro.

-Si, ya me he dado cuenta- respondió con voz ronca el de la butaca.- necesitamos esa joya Aiden, es una pieza vital para nuestra supervivencia.

-La conseguiré Maestro- prometió Aiden.

-Eso espero, por que sino te veré besar el alba, ¿ha quedado claro?-explicó él con tono de amenaza.

-Sí Maestro.

-Bien, de todos modos necesitaremos algo de ayuda.

…...

Harry abrió los ojos de golpe.

-Genial- pensó el moreno con ironía – otro sueño más para mi repertorio.

…... …... …... …... . …...

El resto de las vacaciones pasaron sin ningún inconveniente, excepto que el sueño se repitió varias veces más. Hermione y Ron estaban preocupados por ello. En su anterior sueño había visto como asesinaban a un hombre y poco después ese hombre aparecía en primera plana en El Profeta.

-¡Chicos!- gritó Molly Weasley- ¡sino os dais prisa perderéis el expreso!

Ron y Harry bajaron corriendo a toda velocidad las escaleras de la casa para encontrar solo a Molly esperando por ellos en la puerta.

-Los demás ya se han ido en un traslador- explicó- Arthur se llevó ya vuestras cosas hacia el andeń. Venga, vamos.

Les tendió una jarra vieja de hojalata para que la tocaran. Ambos muchachos colocaron un dedo sobre ella y solo tuvieron que esperar unos pocos segundos antes de sentir el familiar estirón en el ombligo. Los dos se tambalearon al llegar al andén.

-Odio los trasladores- le dijo Harry a Ron, el cual solo pudo asentir estando totalmente de acuerdo.

-¡Harry, Ron, por aquí!- exclamó Hermione asomada desde uno de los vagones del expreso.

Molly se despidió de ambos chicos diciéndoles que nos se metieran en problemas. Harry le dio las gracias por todo y se encaminó junto con Ron hacia el vagón donde estaba Hermione. Cual fue la sorpresa de Harry de encontrase a Ginny allí también. Hermione hizo que Ron se sentase a su lado para que Harry se sentara al lado de la pelirroja. Segundos después de que se sentaran, el expreso comenzó a moverse y alejarse cada vez más del andén.

-Oye, ¿creéis que este año vendrá Malfoy a la escuela?- preguntó Ron con curiosidad- quiero decir, después de lo de hace un año...

-Él no lo hizo Ron- explicó Hermione- fue...

-Snape- terminó con odio Harry por ella.

Harry aun tenía en su cabeza la muerte de Dumbledore, y no era algo que quisiera recordar, y si veía a Malfoy en el colegio eso es precisamente lo que haría. Un problema más que tendría que resolver.

El resto del viaje transcurrió con calma, hablando de un poco de todo, excepto de los sueños del chico, puesto que Ginny no sabía nada y no quería que se enterara.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela ya era de noche y se montaron los cuatro en uno de los carruajes que los llevaría hacia el castillo, tan majestuoso como siempre. Después de dejar los carruajes, subieron al gran escalinata que les dirigía hacia el gran comedor para ver la Selección.

-Espero que la Selección comience pronto- dijo Ron mientras se sentaba- tengo hambre.

-Tu siempre tienes hambre- le respondió Ginny.

-Hola chicos-saludó Neville tomando asiento cerca de ellos.- ¿qué tal el verano?

-Bastante bien y el... - Hermione no pudo continuar por que la puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió dando paso a los de primer año que cuchicheaban emocionados, encabezados por la profesora - ahora directora- McGonagall.

La susodicha se colocó al lado de un taburete donde había un viejo y raído sombrero. El sombrero soltó su típico discurso de principios de año, diciendo que todos debían estar unidos ante las dificultades y no dejarse vencer por la oscuridad. Cuando acabo todo el colegio aplaudió.

-Venga- apremió en voz baja Ron.

-Cuando diga vuestro nombre, subid y colocaos el sombrero. ¡Albent, Tom!

El chico, que parecía ser muy tímido, se sentó en el taburete y se colocó el sombrero. Tras unos segundos fue enviado a Hufflepuff, que aplaudió con alegría al tener un miembro más.

-Siguiente ¡Anderson, Katherine!

Harry y sus amigos miraron a la chica rápidamente.

-¿Anderson?-cuestionó en voz baja Harry- ¿cómo en Elías Anderson?

**Espero que os haya gustado. Espero poder colgar el siguiente capítulo el viernes o el sábado. Sería muy feliz con un review n_n jeje**

**Yuuki-chan18**


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, aunque es un poco triste que tantas personas lo lean y solo dos comenten, pero bueno, así está bien^^. Se que dije que iba a subirlo mañana o pasado como mucho, pero como ya le di los últimos retoques, no tiene sentido esperar más.**

**Krisy Weasley: Me alegro de que te siga gustando. Espero que siga así^^. Si lo del regalo de Ginny, pensé: ¿qué regalo puede hacerle? Y no se me ocurría nada original, asi que dije pues un beso parecido al del libro, sin ser del todo igual. Besos y gracias por comentar.**

**YondaimeLuminati: no olvidaré los otros libros, los tengo muy presentes, de verdad. Y si, el 4 ha llegado prontito, antes de lo que esperaba la verdad. Besos!**

**Disclaimer: No soy rubia ni inglesa por lo tanto no soy J.K y los personajes no me pertenecen, solo algunos de ellos que se irán mostrando conforme la historia avance.**

_-Siguiente ¡Anderson, Katherine!_

_Harry y sus amigos miraron a la chica rápidamente._

_-¿Anderson?-cuestionó en voz baja Harry- ¿cómo en Elías Anderson?_

Katherine Anderson era una chica delgada, con el pelo castaño claro un poco por debajo de los hombros, levemente ondulado. Era pálida, aunque no demasiado y tenía los ojos de un color poco corriente, azul eléctrico.

…...

Katherine caminó con nerviosismo hasta el taburete con todas las miradas fijas en ella. Se sentó y respiró profundamente mientras McGonagall le colocaba el sombrero. En ese preciso momento recordó una conversación que tuvo con su padre antes de venir a Hogwarts... y antes de que él...

_-¡Papá!- exclamó una chica de once años corriendo hacia un hombre- tengo una duda. _

_-Dime cariño.- respondió mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá. Dio unos golpecitos al asiento que había al lado suyo para que la chica se sentara junto a él. La chica tomó asiento y miró a su padre._

_-Cuando vaya a Hogwarts, ¿cómo sabré que me han puesto en la casa correcta?- preguntó nerviosa. Al ver la mirada interrogante de su padre se apresuró a responder.- Me refiero a que yo quiero entrar a Gryffindor, igual que tú, mamá y Nick._

_-No pasa nada si no entras en Gryffindor.-contestó él revolviéndole el cabello con cariño._

_-Pero..._

_-Además, yo estoy seguro de que tu estarás en Ravenclaw._

_Katherine puso cara de no entender el por que de lo que acababa de decir su padre._

_Su padre solo sonrió y se acercó a ella para darle un tierno beso en la frente y acariciarle la mejilla con dulzura._

_-Porque tu tienes la sabiduría en tu interior, mi pequeña Kat- susurró con suavidad en su oído._

Dos días después, su padre murió. Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza quitándose esos pensamientos de la cabeza para poder escuchar al sombrero.

-¿Katherine Anderson, eh?- preguntó una vocecita en su cabeza- ya veo...

La chica esperó a que el sombrero dijera algo más pero no fue así. Se quedó completamente en silencio y ella totalmente nerviosa. ¿Porqué le costaba tanto mandarla a alguna casa?. Cuando creyó que iba a tener que estar sentada esperando mucho más, el sombrero comunicó su decisión.

-¡RAVENCLAW!- gritó.

La mesa de las águilas aplaudió con fuerza al tener un nuevo miembro con ellos. McGonagall comenzó a quitar el sombrero de su cabeza, y antes de que lo quitara por completo pudo oír una vocecita en su cabeza.

-Buena suerte, pequeña.- dijo el sombrero en un pequeño susurro.

…...

-¿Creéis que será la hija de Anderson?- comentó Ron en voz baja mientras aplaudía cuando Connor Andrew fue enviado a Gryffindor.

-Tal vez. No se que tan común pueda ser ese apellido.- respondió Hermione.

La selección terminó poco después para alegría de Ron, que se dispuso a comer en cuanto las fuentes llenas de comida aparecieron ante él.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Hermione y Ron llamaron a los de primero para guiarles hasta la sala común, mientras Harry, Ginny y Neville iban por su cuenta. Neville y Ginny iban hablando alegremente entre ellos sobre sus vacaciones mientras que Harry, en silencio, pensaba sobre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Si ya sabía yo que este no iba a ser un año tranquilo- se dijo a si mismo.

Llegaron los tres al retrato de la Dama Gorda que los saludó con alegría.

-¿Contraseña?- pidió con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

-Valentía- respondió Ginny.

-Correcto querida. Bienvenidos de nuevo- dijo para después dejarles pasar.

La sala común estaba tal y como la recordaban. Igual de acogedora y cálida que siempre. Harry se sentó en su butaca favorita frente al fuego a esperar a Ron y Hermione, que no tardaron en aparecer explicándoles a los de primero las normas. Mientras, Ginny y Neville habían subido ya a sus respectivos dormitorios. Un par de minutos más tarde sus amigos se reunieron con él.

-Te lo juro- dijo Ron mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sofás con cansancio.- cada año son más bajitos.

-Quizá es que tu eres demasiado alto, Ron.- suspiró Hermione.- No se vosotros, pero yo me voy a dormir, estoy agotada. Y mañana tenemos Historia de Magia a primera hora.

Harry y Ron se miraron con horror y se levantaron rápidamente.

-Nosotros también nos vamos.- dijeron al unísono- Buenas noches.

…...

Harry se despertó de mal humor. Había tenido de nuevo ese sueño y como siempre, después de eso, no pudo dormir bien. Un trueno resonó por toda la habitación. Parecía que el tiempo acompañaba su humor ese día. Despertó a Ron, que decía algo de comer tarta de calabaza mientras abrazaba a su almohada, con un aguamenti haciendo que cayera de la cama mientras refunfuñaba.

Bajaron a la sala común donde la castaña los esperaba impaciente.

-Chicos, si no os dais prisa llegaremos tarde.- les regañó la chica.

-¿Y qué?- respondió Ron en medio de un bostezo.- Binns no se enterará si entramos más tarde.

La chica lo fulminó con la mirada y se cruzó de brazos.

-Bien, bien- soltó Ron dándose por vencido.- ¿podremos desayunar algo al menos?

Hermione asintió contenta por haber ganado esa batalla y se encaminó al Gran Comedor. De camino hacia allí observó que Harry tenía unas ojeras notoriamente marcadas.

-¿No has dormido bien Harry?- cuestionó precoupada.

-La pregunta correcta sería si he dormido algo.- murmuró.

-¿Y porqué no... oh... has tenido ese sueño de nuevo, verdad?

Harry asintió mientras entraban al Gran Comedor. Se sentó junto a Neville, el cual hablaba con Seamus.

-Dos veces- comentó mientras se servía unas tostadas.

-¿Dos veces qué?- preguntó curiosa Ginny.

-Eh...- Harry se volvió para mirarla sin saber que contestarle.-eh... dos veces que casi me caigo de la cama.

-Ya... - dijo Ginny enarcando una ceja. Cogió un tostada y se levantó.- Cuando se te ocurra algo más original que eso, avísame. Tengo que irme, la clase de Transformaciones comienza dentro de diez minutos.

-Será mejor que nosotros vayamos yendo a Historia de Magia- dijo Neville mientras observaba como Ginny salía del Gran Comedor. Los tres asintieron en silencio y se levantaron para ir a su clase.

-¿Dos veces que casi te caes de la cama?- le susurró Ron cuidando de que Neville no le escuchara- ¿no tenías nada más original que eso?.

-Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió- se defendió él entrando en la clase y sentándose atrás del todo.

El profesor Binns atravesó la pared haciendo que los de la primera fila dieran un pequeño salto del susto.

-Buenos días. Hoy hablaremos sobre la revolución de las hadas en Canadá- comenzó con voz monótona y aburrida. Al minuto ya no había nadie prestando atención a lo que decía el profesor, ni siquiera Hermione, que estaba más interesada en los sueños de Harry.

-Tiene que haber una explicación para esos sueños, Harry.- explicó Hermione- Además, está lo de esa joya. Esta misma tarde iré a la biblioteca a buscar información, aunque sería más fácil si supiera como se llama.

-No tengo ni idea.- respondió Harry.- Solo se que el encapuchado que mató a... bueno, ya sabéis a quien me refiero, se llama Aiden.

-Intentaré encontrar algo.-dijo Hermione.

…...

Katherine tomaba nota de todo lo que decía la profesora Sprout.

-Definitivamente no me acercaré jamás a una mandrágora- le comentó en voz baja Alyson McGee después de escuchar a la profesora lo desagradables que eran sus gritos.

Katherine asintió a lo dicho por su nueva amiga. La había conocido la noche anterior en la mesa de Ravenclaw y además compartían habitación, lo cual la alegraba bastante. Alyson tenía el cabello negro, liso y un poco más largo que ella. Era más morenita de piel, y sus ojos eran almendrados. Era delgada, y algo más alta que ella.

-Si, no me gustaría quedarme petrificada durante un tiempo- contestó Katherine. No pudo decir nada más porque la clase terminó.

-Quiero para dentro de cuatro días una redacción de medio metro sobre las propiedades de la mandrágora, sus efectos y como contrarrestarlos.- ordenó la profesora.- Eso es todo, podéis iros.

-¿Qué nos toca ahora?- preguntó Alyson a Katherine.

-Nos toca... clase de vuelo.- respondió mirando su horario.

-¡Oh, genial!- dijo con sarcasmo- Lo que más deseo hacer. El ridículo sobre una escoba en mi primer día de escuela.

Katherine se rió por el tono de amiga y negó levemente con la cabeza. Iba a divertirse bastante en esa clase.

…...

Las horas pasaron lentamente, al menos para Harry y Ron, sobretodo este último que no dejaba de quejarse. Harry miró de reojo por los ventanales de uno de los pasillos mientras se dirigían a cenar. La tormenta no había parado en todo el día, y por si fuera poco había comenzado a llover con fuerza hacía unas horas. Con un poco de suerte se libraban de Herbología al día siguiente, si continuaba lloviendo así. Cuando se adentraron en el Gran Comedor no pudo evitar buscar con la mirada a la chica pelirroja. Cuando la encontró, observó que estaba cenando tranquilamente junto a una de sus compañeras de curso, seguramente de las clases.

La vino a la mente lo dicho por Ginny en el desayuno. Por una parte no le gustaba ocultarle nada, además de que no era bueno mintiendo, eso lo había corroborado esa misma mañana. Pero por otra... lo último que quería era ponerla en peligro, por que estaba totalmente seguro de que esos sueños iban a ir de mal en peor y seguramente él no iba a acabar muy bien parado. El año pasado se vio obligado a cortar con ella para que no llamase la atención de Voldemort, a lo que ella replicó que siendo su amiga también atraería su atención.

Harry suspiró y se sentó junto a Ron mientras cogía unas pocas patatas y las comía sin ninguna gana.

-No puedo creer que Flitwick nos haya mandado una redacción de un metro sobre encantamientos peligrosos y sus consecuencias. ¡El primer día!- exclamó incrédulo Ron.

-No es tan complicado Ron.- dijo Hermione.

-Para ti claro que no lo es.- protestó el pelirrojo- Tu siempre...

-Chicos- les interrumpió Harry antes de que la discusión fuera a mayores.- ¿Dónde está McGonagall?

Los aludidos miraron hacia la mesa de los profesores, corroborando lo dicho por Harry. McGonagall no estaba.

-Si buscáis a McGonagall, está en su despacho junto con Anderson.- explicó Dean que había escuchado la conversación.

El trío de oro miró hacía la mesa de Ravenclaw para confirmarlo. Se preguntaban para que llamaría MaGonagall a Katherine.

-Quizás es para darle el pésame por lo de su padre.- explicó Hermione.

-Tal vez.- concordó Ron con ella.

De repente una bandada de lechuzas entró al Gran Comedor sorprendiendo a todo el mundo. ¿Porqué llegaban a esa hora las lechuzas? Siempre llegaban en el desayuno.

-Traen El Profeta.-dijo Harry mientras veía volar a las lechuzas mientras dejaban caer periódicos en las mesas.

-A debido pasar algo importante para que lo traigan ahora, en vez de mañana por la mañana.-dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa.

Uno de los períodicos cayó delante de Harry que lo cogió mientras un terrible presentimiento le invadía. Lo abrió y se puso pálido de golpe.

-¡oh, mierda!- fue lo único que pudo pensar después de leer la noticia.

**Hace una hora apareció la Marca Tenebrosa sobre la casa de la familia Anderson. Hace poco tiempo el señor Elías Anderson fue asesinado y ahora su familia también. Los aurores corroboraron que la mujer del fallecido señor Anderson y su hijo mayor se encontraban en la casa cuando ocurrió el incidente. Su hija Katherine, afortunadamente se encuentra en Hogwarts y...**

…_..._

Y Katherine supo que algo malo había pasado. Y cuando McGonagall se lo contó su mundo se derrumbó.

…...

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado. El siguiente lo colgaré a principios de la semana que viene por que dudo que el domingo pueda. Y... un review hace a una escritora feliz y la anima a seguir escribiendo asi que... xD**

**Yuuki-chan18**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me alegro de que os haya gustado. No pude colgar este capítulo ayer a pesar de que lo intente pero no me encontraba muy bien y hoy tampoco, asi que lo siento si es corto T.T.**

**YondaimeLuminati: wiii! Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Sobre lo de la conversación de la chica en su casa, estuve a punto de decírtela por teléfono pero me contuve xD, casi se me escapó jaja. Respecto a lo de las letras, ¬¬ ya verás cuando te pille¬¬.**

**Krisy Weasly: Me encanta dejarte con la intriga jaja. Lo de Ginny me salió sin siquiera darme cuenta xD, para cuando me di cuenta y lo leí, me dije: vaya, ha quedado genial xD. Gracias por tu review.**

**Disclaimer: no soy rubia, ni inglesa ni multimillonaria por lo tanto no soy J.K y sus personajes no me pertenecen excepto Katherine Anderson, Alyson McGee y otros que saldrán más adelante.**

**Sin más, os dejo el capítulo. Espero que os guste ^^.**

_-¡oh, mierda!- fue lo único que pudo pensar después de leer la noticia._

_**Hace una hora apareció la Marca Tenebrosa sobre la casa de la familia Anderson. Hace poco tiempo el señor Elías Anderson fue asesinado y ahora su familia también. Los aurores corroboraron que la mujer del fallecido señor Anderson y su hijo mayor se encontraban en la casa cuando ocurrió el incidente. Su hija Katherine, afortunadamente se encuentra en Hogwarts y...**_

…_..._

_Y Katherine supo que algo malo había pasado. Y cuando McGonagall se lo contó su mundo se derrumbó._

…_..._

-Esto no puede ser una coincidencia.- soltó Harry en la sala común después de un largo silencio. Hermione y Ron volvieron sus cabezas hacia él esperando oír cual era su conclusión.- Primero, la muerte del señor Anderson, justo después de haber tenido el primer sueño durante varios días. Hoy nos enteramos de que los mortífagos han asesinado a la señora Anderson y a su hijo mayor, Katherine solo se ha librado porque está en Hogwarts.

-Mira,- comenzó Hermione sin saber muy bien que decir- yo no estoy segura de si ha sido una coincidencia o no lo ha sido, después de todo los mortífagos matan por el placer de hacerlo y no siempre siguen órdenes.

-¡Vamos, Hermione!- exclamó Ron- Harry tiene razón, son demasiadas coincidencias.

-Si lo que suponéis es verdad- agregó Hermione- tenemos un problema más gordo del que pensábamos. Significaría que ese tal Aiden y su Maestro están colaborando con Voldemort.

Harry ya había pensado en ello y la sola idea de imaginárselo no se le hacía para nada alentadora. Definitivamente los problemas estaban aumenta a un ritmo alarmante.

…...

Harry se acostó en su cama. Estaba agotado y tenía demasiado sueño. En cuanto cerró los ojos se durmió y su mente viajó miles de kilómetros lejos de allí, mientras que en el otro lado del castillo Katherine se revolvía en su cama con inquietud. Sudaba y apretaba sus ojos con fuerza.

_Comenzó a andar por un pasillo extremadamente largo. Todo estaba oscuro sin embargo al avanzar, varias puertas se iluminaban. Las ignoró y, sin saber porque, se detuvo en una en concreto y colocó mano en el pomo de la puerta. Con una seguridad que no sentía, abrió la puerta y la traspasó. Dos hombres se encontraban en una sala completamente vacía y prácticamente a oscuras. Katherine se acercó a ellos para escuchar lo que decían._

_-¿La has traído?- preguntó uno de ellos que Katherine reconoció como su padre._

_-Por supuesto.- respondió el otro. Sacó una bolsita de terciopelo de su bolsillo, desató el cordel e introdujo la mano en ella. Segundos después la sacó portando una esfera azul verdoso, que parecía tener vida propia puesto que ambos colores ondeaban en la esfera como si fuera agua, emitiendo un brillo misterioso, fascinante y aterrador a la vez._

…_..._

_Harry observó la esfera que había sacado el hombre contemplándola con fascinación. Esa debía ser la joya que tanto buscaba ese tal Aiden. Y lo comprendía, era simplemente hermosa._

_-¡Guárdala!- exclamó de inmediato el señor Anderson retrocediendo varios pasos._

_Harry se preguntaba la razón del comportamiento de Anderson. ¿Por qué retrocedía?. Algo tan hermoso no podía representar ningún peligro pensaba Harry convencido. Se acercó más al hombre que portaba la joya. Solo tenía que alargar la mano y..._

_El hombre guardó la joya en la bolsita haciendo que el señor Anderson suspirara aliviado y Harry saliera de su trance. ¿Qué narices había sido eso? Había tenido unas ganas irrefrenables de coger la joya, acariciarla..._

_El único al que parecía no haberle afectado la presencia de la joya era al hombre que la había traído._

…_..._

_Había visto como su padre retrocedía varios pasos aterrorizado por la esfera que había sacado el otro hombre. ¿De qué tenía miedo? Lo único que ella había sentido era un sentimiento de felicidad, calidez y familiaridad provenir de esa esfera. Eso no podía ser malo, ¿verdad?_

_-¿Estás dispuesto a deshacerte de ella?- preguntó Anderson al otro hombre._

_-La verdad es que no, pero no me queda más remedio. Ya estoy sintiendo sus efectos poco a poco.- explicó.- ¿Estás completamente seguro de lo que vas a hacer? Muchos han intentado destruirla y..._

_-No intento destruirla, lo que haré será..._

_La escena se volvió borrosa y cuando volvió a verse claramente Katherine se dio cuenta que estaba en otro lugar, más oscuro y lúgubre que el anterior._

…_..._

_Harry reconoció inmediatamente al hombre que tenía sentado frente a él, Voldemort._

_-¿Y porqué debería aceptar tu propuesta?- preguntó fríamente mientras jugaba con su varita entre sus dedos y acariciaba a Nagini._

_-Por que conviene a ambos bandos. Tanto al vuestro como al de mi Maestro._

_Voldemort le miró esperando a que continuara._

_-Usted obtendrá lo que siempre quiso. Conocer el secreto de la inmortalidad y más poder del que se pueda imaginar. En cuanto a nosotros, bueno... solo mi Maestro puede decírselo._

_Voldemort sonrió fríamente y asintió._

_-Un solo atisbo de traición por parte de tu bando, y estaréis muertos.- dijo Voldemort como si nada._

_El encapuchado sonrió mientras sonreía burlonamente bajo su capucha._

_-Le comunicaré a mi Maestro sus palabras._

_Todo se quedó negro y Harry distinguió a una persona frente a él que también parecía sorprendida al verle._

…_..._

-¿Katherine Anderson?- murmuró Harry despertándose.

…...

Katherine despertó de golpe.

-¿Harry Potter?- se preguntó extrañada- ¿que hacías en mi sueño?

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado y siento que sea tan corto. Intentaré colgar este viernes el próximo, besos!**

**Yuuki-chan18**


	6. Chapter 6

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews. Las respuestas a cada uno estarán debajo del capítulo^^.**

**Siento haber tardado tanto en colgarlo pero no he podido hacerlo antes.**

**Espero que os guste.**

Harry se levantó de la cama intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para bajar a la sala común. Definitivamente esa noche ya no iba a poder dormir. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y bajó las escaleras con cautela.

-Esa esfera que vi en mi sueño... debe ser la joya que estaba buscando Aiden- pensó Harry mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras.- Y sabía que Anderson tenía la joya. ¿Pero cómo lo supo?

Se sentó en su butaca favorita sin darse cuenta de que no estaba solo. Sus ojos se perdieron en el fuego de la chimenea que a esas horas aun permanecía encendida. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó carraspear a alguien cerca de él. Volvió la mirada a su izquierda encontrándose con la cabellera pelirroja de Ginny.

-¿Ginny? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó confundido.

-También es mi sala común, ¿sabes?- respondió sonriendo.

-Me refiero a que haces aquí a estas horas.- aclaró él mirándola fijamente.

-No podía dormir.- musitó desviando su mirada a cualquier parte que no fuera el chico. Suspiró y negó lentamente con la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Harry.- ¿Y tú?

-Algo parecido... tuve...- Harry se debatía entre contarle lo que sucedía o no.- tuve... un sueño.

-Debo suponer que no fue nada bueno ¿verdad?- Ginny se levantó para acercarse y sentarse más cerca del chico.

La mirada del chico volvió a perderse en el fuego junto con sus pensamientos. Segundos después miró seriamente a Ginny la cual no desviaba sus ojos de él.

-Están sucediendo cosas extrañas Gin.- explicó él intentando permanecer con un rostro imperturbable.- Seguramente si te lo cuento, solamente te ponga en más peligro del que por si ya estás.

Ginny se levantó de golpe encarándole y fulminándole con la mirada.

-¡No empieces otra vez Harry!- exclamó ella furiosa.- ¡No te hagas el héroe conmigo! ¡Claro que estoy en peligro. Mi familia es una traidora a la sangre según muchos, mi hermano es tu mejor amigo y estuve saliendo contigo! ¡Y por si no lo recuerdas, cortaste conmigo para no ponerme en peligro! ¡Y para tu información, ya estaba en peligro antes de eso!

Ginny le miraba jadeante por haber soltado todo eso sin respirar, aquello que había estado guardando durante tanto tiempo, y por fin lo había dicho.

-¿Has terminado?- preguntó Harry un poco sorprendido por el arrebato de la chica mientras intentaba permanecer serio. Vio como Ginny asentía y se levantó.- ¿Es que no lo entiendes Ginny? Si te pasara algo yo...- El moreno desvió la mirada avergonzado. Carraspeó intentando aclararse la garganta y miró de nuevo a la chica.- Si lo que quieres es que te lo cuente, te lo contaré, aunque no me haga mucha gracia la idea de hacerlo.

Ginny volvió a sentarse y le miró expectante, impaciente de que comenzara.

-¿Leíste el periódico esta mañana?- preguntó Harry sin saber muy bien por donde comenzar.

-Sí. Lo del señor Anderson y su familia.- comentó abatida la pelirroja.- Poco después vi a Katherine Anderson por los pasillos. Estaba destrozada. ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso?

-Todo Gin, todo. A principios de verano comencé a tener un sueño donde aparecía un encapuchado que perseguía a un hombre. Una vez que lo cogió, el encapuchado le exigía que le dijera donde estaba una joya y cuando el hombre dijo que no se la daría, le mató. Tuve ese sueño por tres días más. El día que llegué a la Madriguera llegó el periódico y cuando vi la primera plana me sorprendí. Allí estaba el cadáver del hombre con el que había soñado durante tres largas noches. Adivina como se llamaba...

Ginny lo miró interrogante sin saber muy bien lo que debía contestar.

-Anderson, Elías Anderson.- se respondió a si mismo ante la cara de incredulidad de Ginny. Al ver que iba a preguntar algo la detuvo.- Déjame terminar de contarte todo y luego ya me preguntarás lo que quieras. El caso es que esa misma noche, después de mi cumpleaños, tuve otro sueño. Aprecían el encapuchado, que descubrí que se llamaba Aiden, y otra figura, a la que Aiden llamaba Maestro. Hablaban de que necesitaban conseguir la joya y que quizás necesitarían ayuda para ello. Volví a tener ese sueño varias veces más.

Harry se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala común ante la mirada preocupada de la chica, que le observaba sin decir nada, pero con un millón de preguntas en su mente. Harry se acercó de nuevo a ella.

-Cuando en la selección vimos que seleccionaban para Ravenclaw a una chica llamada Katherine Anderson, nos preguntamos si sería la hija de Elías. Y esta mañana en El Profeta venía la noticia de la muerte de la familia de Katherine con la presencia de la Marca Tenebrosa encima de la casa. Hermione y yo sospechábamos que quizás Aiden y Voldemort estaban aliados, cosa que no me hacía ninguna gracia. Y esta noche... -suspiró con pesadez sentándose de nuevo y llevándose las manos a la cabeza.- Ha sido uno de los sueños más raros. Estaba en un lugar oscuro en donde se encontraban Elías y otro hombre al que no podía distinguir. Creo que era el Departamento de Misterios, lo cual sería lógico puesto que Elías trabajaba allí.

Notó como Ginny colocaba su mano en su brazo animándole a continuar.

-Elías le preguntó si la había traído y el otro sacó una esfera. Deberías haberla visto Gin, era preciosa, no hay... no hay palabras para describirla. Enseguida supe que esa debía ser la joya que Aiden estaba buscando. Esa esfera ejercía un poder de atracción enorme Gin, o terror en el caso de Elías que había retrocedido asustado. El que tenía la esfera no parecía afectado aunque más tarde admitió estar comenzando a sentir sus efectos y por eso tenía que deshacerse de ella, aunque no quisiera. También advirtió a Elías de que muchos habían intentado destruirla pero él le interrumpió diciendo que no quería destruirla sino hacer otra cosa. No pude escuchar más porque la escena cambió. Estaba en otro lugar y la persona que vi sentada frente a mi era Voldemort, el cual hablaba con Aiden, que le explicaba lo que la alianza de ambos bandos les beneficiaría si encontraban la joya. Después de que Voldemort asintiera todo se volvió oscuro. Y entonces la vi, Gin. Vi a Katherine Anderson dentro de mi sueño.

Ginny se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos asimilando toda la información que Harry le había contado.

-En resumen, un tipo llamado Aiden que está aliado con Voldemort, busca una joya la cual la tenía un hombre, que se la dio a Elías Anderson que ahora está muerto junto con su familia por culpa de esa joya y su hija Katherine aparece en uno de tus sueños, ¿me he dejado algo?

-En realidad lo has resumido bastante bien.- respondió Harry ahora un poco más tranquilo por no tener que ocultarle nada a la pelirroja, aunque un poco resentido consigo mismo por haber cedido tan fácilmente.- De momento Hermione está intentando averiguar algo sobre esa joya, lo cual no está sirviendo de nada porque no sabemos nada sobre ella que pueda ayudarnos a investigar.

-Intentaré ayudarla en todo lo que pueda.- murmuró Ginny.

Harry asintió mientras miraba distraído su reloj.

-Deberíamos intentar dormir un poco. Ya es tarde.

Ginny y Harry se levantaron y se dirigieron a las escaleras en silencio. Cuando llegaron Ginny se volteó y se acercó a Harry.

-Buenas noches Harry.- se despidió ella mientras le daba un suave beso cerca de la comisura de los labios.

-Buenas noches Gin.- murmuró sonriente mientras veía como la chica desaparecía por las escaleras.

…...

-¡No hay nada!- exclamó Hermione casi tirándose de los pelos mientras cerraba el libro de golpe y se cruzaba de brazos.

Era sábado por la tarde y el trío de oro y Ginny se encontraban en la biblioteca intentando encontrar algo referente a la joya.

-Lo veo normal.- dijo Ron.- Quizás esa joya pertenecía al Departamento de Misterios, por lo que sería normal que no vendría información sobre ella en la biblioteca.

-¿Habéis intentado buscar algo sobre ese Aiden?- preguntó Ginny curiosa.- ¿No dijiste que en tu primer sueño dijo algo de que tenían toda la eternidad para buscar la joya, Harry?

-Sí.- Harry dejó el libro que estaba leyendo sobre el montón que se iba acumulando en la mesa.- Pero quizás solo era una forma de hablar.

-¿Y si no lo era?- Ginny miró a Hermione que tenía cara de estar entendiendo a que se refería.

-¿Cómo no he pensado en eso antes?- murmuró enfadada Hermione con ella misma. Se levantó de la mesa y se perdió por las estanterías. Un par de minutos después apareció con un par de libros de color negro y de aspecto viejo.

-Criaturas sobrenaturales y tenebrosas I y II.- leyó Ron cuando Hermione dejó los libros ante ellos.-¿Y en que nos va a ayudar esto?

-El año pasado estuve leyendo sobre todo tipo de criaturas tenebrosas, puesto que Voldemort tiene los medios suficientes como para controlar a algunas y quería informarme sobre ellas. Hay muy pocas que vivan toda la eternidad. Y entre ellas están los vampiros. Las únicas criaturas que Voldemort no podría controlar porque tienen conciencia propia. Creo que Aiden y su Maestro son vampiros.- explicó Hermione.

-Tiene sentido.- concordó Ginny con ella.- ¿No dijo su Maestro algo como si fallas te haré besar el alba? Definitivamente no es lo que quiere un vampiro. No debe de ser una muerte muy agradable.

-Genial, primero Voldemort y ahora vampiros, ¿qué vendrá después?- preguntó sarcástico Harry.

-Aquí dice que hay dos tipos de vampiros.- leyó Ron.- Los primeros son como bestias salvajes, solo actúan por instinto, mientras que los otros tienen conciencia propia y pueden pensar y mezclarse con los humanos. Este tipo es más fuerte que el primero. Lo único común que tienen ambos es que beben sangre, aunque el primer tipo tiene que alimentarse con más frecuencia, y su temor al sol, puesto que les mata. De los del primer tipo apenas pone nada mientras que del otro da todo tipo de detalles.- dijo Ron mientras les señalaba lo extensa que era la información.

-O sea que ese Aiden es un vampiro del segundo tipo y...- comenzó a decir Harry que se detuvo a mitad de su frase.

…...

_Harry veía Hogwarts iluminada por la luna. Se percató que estaba en el límite del bosque. Y allí estaba Aiden observando el castillo sin moverse. Alguien se acercó por detrás y se detuvo a un par de metros de él. Harry no pudo distinguir quien era puesto que los árboles no dejaban que la luz de la luna se filtrara a través de ellos. A pesar de que el recién llegado no había hecho ruido, Aiden se dio la vuelta para encararle._

_-¿Aún te atreves a venir hasta aquí?- preguntó fríamente Aiden._

_-Por favor.- suplicó el recién llegado con la voz teñida de desesperación.- Necesito volver, tengo que volver..._

_-No mereces compasión alguna por parte nuestra.- respondió con desprecio Aiden.- Cometiste traición contra nosotros._

_-¡Sabéis que no tenía otra opción!- exclamó desesperado.- ¡Yo no elegí ese camino, no fui yo!_

_-Traidor.- murmuró con asco._

…_..._

-Harry, ¡Harry!- llamó Hermione preocupada pasando la mano delante de la cara de Harry.

Harry sacudió la cabeza como si saliera de un sueño.

-¿Qué...?- preguntó aturdido parpadeando repetidas veces.

-Te quedaste callado de repente Harry.- explicó Ginny preocupada.

Harry la miró mientras intentaba pensar con claridad. ¿Otro sueño? Pero si no siquiera estaba dormido, no...

-Acabó de tener una visión. Era como mis sueños pero... esta vez lo noté más real. Era de noche y Aiden estaba vigilando el castillo desde el bosque.

-¡¿Qué?- exclamaron los tres.

La señora Pince les regañó por gritar en la biblioteca a lo que los chicos bajaron la voz todo lo posible.

-¿Quieres decir que ha estado vigilando el castillo?- susurró Ron.

-Aún no ha sucedido.- dijo Harry con seguridad.- Era luna llena y aun faltan tres días para eso. Y eso no es todo, Aiden no estaba solo. Apareció un tipo que decía que tenía que volver, aunque no se a donde, y Aiden dijo que era un traidor y que no merecía compasión por parte de ellos. El tipo habló de no tener opción al elegir un camino o algo así...

-Tenemos que contárselo a McGonagall.- dijo Hermione.

-Mione, ya hablamos de eso y...- comenzó Ron.

-Escúchame.- le interrumpió Hermione para luego mirar a Harry.- Ya no se trata solo de ti Harry, sino de la seguridad del castillo. Si Aiden ha conseguido llegar hasta el límite del bosque, ¿por qué no puede entrar al castillo? Y esas visiones, tenemos que saber quien te las envía y porque.

Hermione tenía razón. Lo más seguro era hablar con McGonagall y decirle lo que sabía. Bajo el riesgo de que lo tomara por un loco.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Harry.- Cuando salgamos de la biblioteca iremos a su despacho.

…...

**Poweryoli: mi niña! y tu que me dijiste que no ibas a dejar un comentario¬¬ xDD espero que estés por aquí molestando de vez en cuando jaja** .

**YondaimeLuminati: lo de las conexiones de los sueños, ya sabrás más adelante de donde vienen, ya verás xD**

**Krisy Weasly: jaja tranquila, es un Ginny/Harry seguro, además como tu dices Katherine es muy pequeña xD. Me alegro de que te gustara y muchas gracias por tu review.**

Espero poder subir pronto el siguiente capítulo. Besos!

Yuuki-chan18


End file.
